Fix You
by greyeyes7
Summary: This is a songfic about Hermione and Fred, using the song "Fix You" by Coldplay. Hermione fears for the war ahead and tries to break things off with her long-time boyfriend, Fred Weasley. Fred makes her some meaningful promises and predicts the future.


_**Fix You**_

* * *

_I love Coldplay. I love Harry Potter. Fix You is one of my favorite songs. Fred/Hermione is one of my favorite ships. Naturally, I had to make a songfic._

_If you haven't already, go vote! There are 2 polls on my profile-one is about the next ship that I write, while the other is about the members of the Marauder era._

_I might possibly throw this into a larger story with Her First Kiss, one of my other Fred/Hermione one-shots. This will obviously be after it, but what do you all think?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, nor do I own "Fix You" by Coldplay._

* * *

Fred looked down at Hermione in sorrow. She was saying, "I'm so sorry, Fred. I've tried my best to keep this working, but it just doesn't work. The only people who know about us are Ginny and George."

"Hermione, you have my love and I have yours. I don't see—"

"I want your love and I have it. I know that and you know that. You have my love, too. In a way, you always have had my love. Ever since we started dating—even before, I was completely in love. I need you to be safe, though. Harry, Ron, and I are running away to do our duty… to fight against Vol—He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," she said, remembering the taboo. "If anyone finds out that isn't George or Ginny… you could be in grave danger. Even if no one knows and something happens to you, I'll be crushed. If something happens to me, I'm sure the same will happen for you. I want to make sure that you live a happy life."

"You don't get it, Mya," Fred said, gripping Hermione's face in his large and calloused hands. "By pushing me away, you're already crushing me. I simply can't be happy without you. Yes, if something happens, I'll be extremely worried. Hell, I'm not sure what I'd do if I lost you. But that doesn't matter right now. We need to live in the moment, Hermione. Life is too short, war is imminent. If I can't have you now, I might die never having you."

"Fred, I'm so tired. I haven't been sleeping for weeks. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"The reason is because I've been stressing over the possibility of losing you in war. It'll just be easier if you aren't mine."

"Everyone might die in the war. There's no way around that. Sure, if we're together and I die, it'll be hard, but I've never known Hermione Granger to step down from a challenge."

That was when Hermione started to cry. "I've lost it, Fred. I've lost my innocence throughout the years and I want it back. I can't have it, though. I've grown up too fast—we all have. In my adult mind, I've made the decision that I want you to be safe. This is something that I've truly come to understand. I love you, and the only way to preserve that is if you aren't attacked because of me. I don't want my love to go to waste."

"It could be worse. You could be having this conversation with George." Her glare made him return to seriousness, "Really, Hermione. It could be worse—what if you had never loved at all? Isn't it better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all? That's the muggle saying that you've quoted only hundreds upon hundreds of times. Don't be hypocritical, love.

"If I die and you loved me, that's better than if I died and you never got to tell me. What if I die thinking that you no longer love me, huh? What'll you do then? Because I want you to know that even if you leave, even if something separates us, even if you die, I'll love you forever.

"Listen, sweetheart. I know that you'll make the right decision. I know that somewhere, somehow, some supernatural light is guiding you to your destiny. I'm sure of it. Somehow, that light—maybe it's a ghost—well, it ignites you. It brings you that fire that you always have. Whatever it is, it'll bring you to where you really want to go. I just hope that I'm at that place.

"I want you to remember this, Hermione. You've always been there to fix my heart when it breaks. Remember when Lee died? You were there. Now it's my turn to help mend yours after this war. I can't do that if you've left me.

"I guess what I'm saying is that I'm too in love with you to let you go. You can't let me go, either. If we keep trying, I'll make sure that you know what you're worth to me. You are worth the world and more. If you never try, though, you'll never find out. And the Hermione Granger that I fell in love with and that is standing here with me always tries."

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face at Fred's speech. She hadn't interrupted once and she knew he was right. She spoke, "I'm just afraid that I'll lose your love if I lose you. Fred, your love is irreplaceable. You are irreplaceable. I just… I've made too many mistakes with you. I can't make anymore."

"Just make one more, Hermione. Just one."

* * *

As Hermione, Harry, and Ron were trying to get away from the Death Eaters at the wedding, Fred caught Hermione's eye. He yelled, "I love you, sweetheart. Here's to a lifetime of more mistakes." With that, he tipped a shot glass back and emptied its contents before jumping into battle.

The Golden Trio apparated away. After running through the streets of London, they finally came to a stop. Harry asked the question that had been bothering him since they left. "Is Fred dating someone?"

"Not that I know of," Ron said.

"But then who was he saying 'I love you' to? And what did he mean—a lifetime of mistakes? That's a lot of mistakes."

"You know," Hermione interjected. "Mistakes aren't always mistakes. Sometimes, when you look back on mistakes, you see that they never were a problem. You just thought that they were."

"Like you've ever made a mistake," Ron joked.

"I've made many. I promised for one more, but I'm sure I'll make more than just that."

"Please, Hermione," Harry laughed along with his friend.

"Just recently I've made a mistake. And it's the best mistake I've ever made." She held out her left hand so that her engagement ring could be displayed.

On the inside, the engraving said, 'After all mistakes, I'll fix you.'


End file.
